A second chance
by Aurora Starlight
Summary: What would happen if things in valley end had been a bit different, if the Kyuubi was a tiny bit nicer, and add the craziest guild of them all? Fem!naru/gaara please read & review my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Aurora: Hello readers my name is Aurora Starlight and this is my first fanfic! Woohoo! And like I said it's my first fic so please do not hate. Now time for the disclaimer (pushes disclaimer button)

**POOF**

?:the names naruto believe it!

Aurora:hi naruto!

Naruto:who, what, when, where, how!

Aurora:the names Aurora, disclaimer, just now, fan fiction, and button

Naruto:aww man not again, we'll here goes nothing. Me and my fellow anime characters don't belong to Aurora-chan, we belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Aurora:thanks naruto! Oh btw there's going to be a surprise for you during the fic.

Naruto:what is it?

Aurora:not telling now on to the first chapter!

"Speech" "**Demon speech**" 'Thoughts' '**demon thought' Sound effects**

It was raining in Konoha and no one was awake, except for a few people but ignore them for now. If you were to look at the hospital on the 3rd floor, room 319, you would see that someone staring out the window.

This someone is everyone's favorite hyperactive ninja, Uzamaki Naruto! But she {that's right she! it's not a typo. This is a fem!naruto fic if you somehow missed that. Don't like don't read.} wasn't her usual self this night, let's go see what is the matter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto's POV

'_Why does it always have to be me?' 'What did I ever do wrong?' 'It's not my fault!' _All these thoughts keep running through my head, but whenever I try to to shake them out they come back stronger.

'_This is stupid! I mean come on; there's no way Baa-chan will let those old snots of a council punish me for something that's not my fault...right?' _ I shook my head, what was I thinking? Then again why would I have ANBU guards standing outside my door?

"Sigh" a deep breath escaped from my mouth "darn you Sasuke-teme!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sasuke wait! Please don't leave!" I cried out as I ran hoping to stop him. '_He can't go to Orichimaru, he just had to come back!'_

"Hn you made it dope" **That's all he had to say! Oh he is so going to get it now!**

"Of course I'm here, here to take you back home!" I yelled out hoping to reason with him" stop all craziness; no one will ever find out about this and everything can go back to normal!"

'_Please Sasuke listen to reason!' _

"...Sorry Naruto, but I'm going to Orichimaru. He will give me the power to kill my brother. Goodbye." Then he turned around and started to walk away.

I couldn't stop shaking with anger how could he believe this; for crying out loud that stupid snake killed Jiji, his own teacher! How could he! Without even thinking I raced forward with my fist raised.

_{_ok so I'm not sure if I can do a fight scene yet because after all this is my first fan fiction I promise I'll learn how and in the mean time use your imagination alright here we go}

**BOOM!** I hit the cliff hard making a huge crater after Sasuke punched me a crossed the lake. '_Did he just use that blasted cursed mark? He did use it, that teme!' _I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier with a familiar chakra starting to surround me. But I couldn't stop myself, I was just so mad at him!

"**ROOOAAAR!" **Kyuubi's chakra had fulling engulfed me, as I entered one tail mode. I looked up into Sasuke's eyes, I could tell he knew who's chakra I was using...was that fear? I didn't bother thinking about it my only thoughts we're beat the stuffing out of him and dragging him back.

I raised my hand and a rasengan begun to form...wait don't I need a clone to do this? Oh well, like I said Sasuke, beat, home, nothing else. If you paid attention then you would see that the rasengan had a purple core surrounded by red chakra.

With the rasengan ready I launched myself into the air towards Sasuke. At the same time Sasuke formed a chidori and had launched himself as well.

Just as our jutsus were about to collide I heard a deep voice yell out "**Move gaki!"** Suddenly Kyuubi's chakra pulled me to the side. Then there was an explosion and everything went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so here I am waiting in a hospital room, after being told the council is holding a meeting to decide my fate, though my fate seems to be death by boredom. _'Im gonna go crazy if I don't get any news soon!' I screeched inside my head!' _Man kami must hate me after all he has made my life so **miserable**.

All of sudden my eyes started to get droopy. '_Thats odd. I was just fine a moment ago so why am I getting sleepy. Ma..b..ey a sh..or..t na...p wr..o...nt hu..rt.' _With that note, my eyes closed and I promptly fell asleep.

Aurora: and that's the end of the first chapter! What do you think naruto?

Naruto: I CANT BELIEVE YOU MADE ME A GIRL!

Aurora: so, I like making you a girl.

Naruto: and may I ask why?

Aurora: because you are a total boss as a girl plus I love paring you with this this one guy who will appear in the next chapter, and sense I don't do male x male you're a female

Naruto: who is this guy? **It better not be Sasuke!**

Aurora: **I said he will appear next chapter has already popped up! **Don't forget to r & r people ok! See you next time!

Aurora and Naruto: Je ne!


	2. Talking with the fox

Welcome to the second chapter of _A Second Chance_! I can't believe I received 2 reviews and 2 Followers! How awesome is that. Oh one more thing about me; I won't put a certain date down for uploading chapters, but the more positive reviews I get the more I am encourage to write :) just to let you know. And now for the button of disclaiming! (Push)

_**Poof!**_

?: **where in the name of kami am I!**

Yay it's Kyuubi!

Kyuubi: **great this is one of those stupid fan fictions isn't it?**

Yep, AND IT'S NOT STUPID! Can I pet you?!

Kyuubi: **no you can not pet me you insignificant mortal!**

Too late! (Jumps onto back) wee so fluffy! Oh could you do the disclaimer please?

Kyuubi: **fine but only this one time sense You gave me the chance to stretch my legs; this stupid mortal does not own me and the kit and those others who I won't bother to name, we belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Thanks Kyu-chan! Now on to the story!

"Speech" 'thoughts' **"demon speech" 'demon thoughts' **_**sound effects **__summons, jutsus, and magic_

Naruto's POV

_**Drip, drop, drip, drop. **_I could hear the sound of drops of water fall and hit something. Where am I? I could've sworn I was in the hospital and they never have leaks.

**"Open your eyes brat!" **A loud and deep voice called out **"open them this minute!"**

I slowly opened my eyes to find out I was in a sewer with a giant cage in front of me. That could mean only one thing. "What do you want you stupid fur-ball?" [wow everyone is saying stupid today]

**"Is this the way you treat someone who saved your pathetic life?" **Smirked Kyuubi.

"What in the world are you talking about fur-ball?" This guy is talking nonsense! "You saving me,I don't remember such a thing!"

**"Is that so, if I remember correctly you were fighting that Uchiha."**

"What does that have to do with anything?!" I yelled out. How dare he bring up Sasuke! Wait the fight?! "Your chakra?"

**"That's right if I hadn't forced you to move with my chakra then your so called friend would have stabbed that chidori right through your heart!" **Said Kyuubi as he lifted his head up bringing it closer to the bars

"NO! Shut up! Sasuke wouldn't do that!"

**"Is that so, then why did he try to hurt so badly? Well?!"**

"No...Sasuke." Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. "But if that's true than why, why did you save me!?"

**"...to be honest I don't know myself. I just couldn't let that happen" **Kyuubi's eyes soften as continued to speak **"I've been sealed within you for 13 years; I have seen everything that you been through. And it reminded of myself and my siblings."**

"Kyuubi... Wait you have siblings! And how do you see yourself in me!" I yelled out. And sense when does the all-powerful 9-tailed fox feel empathy?!

**"Of course I have siblings, eight of them in fact. Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, and me." **Replied Kyuubi with a deadpan face.

"So, like who is the oldest you or Ichibi?" Man imagine having the one tail as a sibling; talk about embarrassing.

**"Well as confusing as it may seem we were all born at the same time. And before you ask, I'm not telling you about it. Ok?" **Kyuubi's face pulled itself into a look of disgust.

"...ok, well that's all fine and dandy, but you didn't answer my second question!" I'm not like him in any way! He is a demon who likes to kill and I'm a ninja who fights for my village!

**"We are both misunderstood. That is how we are one in the same. Like I said I've seen your whole childhood, the way grown ups mistreat you and how they passed those feelings down to their kids."**

"Wait a moment you're the nine tailed fox how can you be mistreated?" I mean come on, wouldn't he just kill anyone that just looked at him funny?

**"My siblings and I never wanted any trouble, but it found us. Because we are demons humans failed to understand us. And what humans don't understand, they fear. When fear takes over one's mind, they try to destroy the things they fear." **Kyuubi's face fell into one of sadness. **"Humans took everything away from us; our freedom, our names, our happiness, everything. So do you understand why we hate humans so much?"**

I could feel my bangs cover my eyes shielding them from sight. "...I see, that must have been painful to live like that. I truly feel sorry for you guys but why did you call me in here anyway?" That had to be the biggest question.

**"I called you here to offer a chance." **Kyuubi's eyes narrowed

"What kind of chance? It better not be I let you take over and you destroy everyone and thing." I swear if he says that I'm gonna march right into that cage and beat him up into a bloody pulp!

Kyuubi sweat-drooped **"no, that's not it though I did think about it. I'm giving you the chance of a fresh change, a new hope, family, home; call it a second chance."**

With that piece of news my eyes grew big and for the first time in a long time, a flame of hope fluttered in my heart.

And there you have it, the second chapter!

Kyuubi: **don't you think that was a bit short?**

Maybe, but oh well. I wanted to get you and naruto's conversation out of the way.

Kyuubi: **I see, now would you be so kind TO GET OF MY BACK!**

Awwww but you're so comfy. :'(

Kyuubi:**Grrrrrrrr**

fine. I'm off happy mr. Grumpy pants! :(

Kyuubi: **yes now if excuse me I will get going before I suffer anymore embarrassment. **

Ok but before you go let's say goodbye to the readers

Together: _**Je ne!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back peoples! I am sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, but as I told Kyuubi I wanted to get that conversation out of the way. Looking back at it I probably could have combine the two. (Sweat drop) I'm a idiot. Oh well time for the disclaimer! (Push)

_**Poof!**_

?: HIA PEOPLE! :3

Aurora: Emma! (Glump) yay talk about lucky! Everyone this is my best friend Emma Furaito!

Emma: HIA EVERYONE! The awesome anime named naruto does not belong to Aurora-chan no matter how much she wishes it.

Aurora: true, true. But how did you know I needed you to do the disclaimer?

Emma: because...I know EVERYTHING!

Aurora: Emma-chan you are starting to freak me out _**ding **_yay popcorn is done, do you what some before the story starts?

Emma: ooh popcorn!

Aurora: now that we are all set let's get on with the show!

Speech is the same _"this is when naruto is talking to Kyuubi _

Gaara's POV

Its nighttime and everyone is asleep. But of course I can't sleep or else that stupid one tail will take over and destroy everything in its path. And the fact that my siblings and I are in Konoha right now so I have to be extra careful.

Anyway the reason why I am I Konoha is because we got a message asking for help. Apparently the Uchiha had tried to leave and go to Orichimaru; you know the guy who killed my dad, secretly took his place, and tricked Suna into attacking the leaf village.

Honestly I am glad he did because I wouldn't have meet Naruto the way I did and I would still be a killing lover monster, plus I hate mu dad so yah. Looking back at all of that, all the actions I have done freak me out now. I can't believe I did all that! Good thing there are such things as second chances.

I climbed to the top of the hotel that we are staying in. I wonder how naruto is doing, I kinda of want to go and visit her. I hope she is ok, I mean her best friend nearly killed her! If I ever get the chance, I'm gonna kill that Uchiha! But then naruto will be sad, I can't let happen so I guess I will help her bring him back; whatever makes her happy.

It's weird; lately whenever I think about naruto my heart starts to flutter, and I think about her a lot. I would ask Timari or Konkuro about this, but this feels a bit too personal. Besides, now that I'm not a bloodthirsty monster anymore Konkuro has picked up a habit of teasing me and Timari is like a mother hen now. So asking them is out of the question.

"Man what is with these crazy thoughts? They are driving me insane." I wondered out loud. I looked over the village hoping to find something to distract me from my thoughts. "Huh?" In t distance I could see a lone figure racing across the rooftops carrying what seemed to be a backpack. "Looks like I found my distraction" I mutter to myself as I got up and followed the mystery figure.

Naruto's POV

I escaped my prison aka my hospital room by tying up my bed sheets and using them as a latter out of the window, now that's a classic. When I reached the ground I raced off hoping no one would see me.

Finally reaching my place, I grabbed a reasonable size backpack and started trowing things into it. Some spare weapons, solider pills, ninja rations for long missions, a cupel cups of ramen, extra cloths, a first aid kit, my notebook, pencils, a few nic-naks, and my frog wallet.

Scanning the room I doubled check to make sure I didn't forget anything. **"Remember gaki, once you leave there is no going back. Are you positive you want to go through with this?" **_"This was your idea in the first place!" _**"I know but I need to make sure you know what you are getting into." **_"I want, no, I need to do this. I can't stand all this hatred anymore."_

Doing one more scan, my eyes caught sight of my team 7 picture sitting on my desk. Without even thinking, I took it out of the frame and put it in my bag. **"Gaki wh.." **_"A memo, it's a memo of how things could have been." _I said cutting him off. **"...ok. We better get going. Before someone notice that you're missing."**

_"Yeah."_ Then I turned around and walked out the door not even bothering to lock it. Then I jumped onto the rooftops, once again hoping no one sees me, and started for the wall that surrounded Konoha. Once I get over the wall I just have to find the spot Kyuubi told me about and then I will be home free.

Gaara's POV

I silently followed the mystery figure through the village. I managed to follow him/her all the way into the forest without being noticed. 'Who in the world is this person anyway? Did they steal something or what? I guess I'll just have to see what he/she does and take it from there'

When the figure finally came to a stop, we were at a clearing with strange boulder formations surrounding it. 'What in the world is this place? We are nowhere near the borders, so what does he/she attend to do?'

Suddenly the figure's chakra burst around his/her hand and he/she started drawling what appears to be a seal. 'What to do? If I go get help now he/she will be done with whatever he/she Is doing. But if I go in alone, I don't know what's going to happen'

A breeze started up, blowing the trees side to side. The figure's hood was blowing in the wind also; it looks like he/she, though I am leaning towards the figure being a girl now that I'm up close, is having trouble keeping her hood up.

Then a sharp wind rushed by ripping the hood off her head. What I saw after that, I did not expect whatsoever what I saw under that hood. Sun-kiss hair floating behind her in the wind, she raised her arm to protect herself from the wind.

My mind went blank for a moment and my body moved on it's own, moving it self out of my hiding spot. Caught up in the moment I called out "Naruto?" Her head spend around so fast I could have sworn she gave herself a whiplash.

Her eyes widen when she saw me. I was so confused wasn't she supposed to be in the the hospital? I continued my outburst "What are you doing here?" Something tells me my life is about to take an unexpected turn

Aurora: And that's a wrap! So what did you think Emma-chan?

Emma: that was so cool I can't wait for the next chapter, but why did it take so long to upload it?

Aurora: I HAVE A GOOD REASON! I was busy with Girl Scout camp and a bunch of other stuff so I couldn't work on this. :( plus I had a miner case of writers block but it's all good now so look forward to a new chapter soon!

Emma: can't wait! I know it's gonna be exciting! Have to go now but I'll be back!

Aurora: don't worry you will always have a place here. Till next time

Together: JA NE!

Aurora: btw I just realized that I have been spelling see you wrong. :P


End file.
